His Best Friend's Wedding
by outwittingsquirrels
Summary: Nothing to do with the film. Sirius and Snape get talking at the Potters' wedding. Snape's POV. Onesided SBJP and SSLE


**Disclaimer: **I own a copy of the books, does that count?

I sat alone at a table in the ballroom. I suppose it was beautiful. I suppose the wedding was probably beautiful too. I could only think of the beauty of the bride.

'Hey Snivelly,' someone said gloomily from behind me. I turned slowly, dreading the arrival of anyone who'd use that nickname.

'Black?' I said shortly. Why the hell was he talking to me?

He pulled up a seat beside me and sat down, taking a swig out of his butterbeer while looking morosely at the happy couple, dancing in the middle of the room as if no one was watching.

'What do you want?' I asked when he didn't answer me.

'As much as it disgusts me to say this, I'd rather talk to you than to Evans's - Lily's - relations.' He shuddered slightly.

'What about the newly-weds?' I enquired, desperate to get rid of him. I wanted to mope in peace.

A dark look passed over his face. 'Too happy,' he replied curtly.

'It's their wedding day,' I shrugged, though I agreed with him really.

We sat in a depressed silence for a while. Eventually Black broke it.

'I've never wanted to Disapparate more in my entire fucking life.'

I raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'You're the best man.'

'Doesn't mean I have to fucking enjoy his wedding,' he said darkly.

'Well go tell Potter then.' In other words, _fuck off and leave me alone_.

Black let out a humourless bark of laughter. 'Yeah, that'd go down well.'

'What the hell are you doing here, Black?' I demanded.

'I'm attending my best friend's wedding,' he said blankly.

'I mean here at this table talking to me you idiot,' I explained witheringly.

'Oh…you're in love with Evans - Lily - aren't you?'

'_What?'_

'No, don't deny it. I know you're a fucking Death Eater and all-' a look of disgust passed over his face and I was very glad that Lily had made him and Potter swear not to curse me '- but just today, I've seen the way you look at her. You're in love with her and it's killing you that she's marrying a bastard like James-'

'Don't tell me you're in love with her too.'

'I'm not in love with that bitch,' Black retorted instantly.

'_Don't insult Lily_,' I said through gritted teeth.

'_Don't insult James_,' he shot back, echoing me.

'You already have,' I pointed out.

'Your point?'

'Fuck off Black.'

'You fuck off.'

'You're like a child,' I said despairingly.

'Ah fuck it,' Black muttered under his breath, I followed his gaze to see Lily kissing Potter passionately, surrounded by dancing couples.

'Sickening.' I looked at the bride and groom contemptuously, glad that the table was in a dimly-lit corner.

'Disgusting,' Black added, taking a large gulp of his butterbeer.

After a few moments of silence,' you never answered my question.'

'What question?' he asked in confusion.

'Why are you sitting here? The werewolf's over there with Pettigrew.'

'And Lily's relations,' he explained. 'Haven't I already said that they are the most idiotic, prejudiced, gossip-prone people I've ever met bar Rita Skeeter?'

'You have now. And the Longbottoms are over there,' I pointed to another happy couple at a table on the far side of the dance floor.

'They don't like me much.'

'I don't like you at all.'

'Much easier that way. Then I can insult you without feeling guilty 'cause you're insulting me back.'

'Once again, why are you here?' I repeated.

Black hesitated. 'Cause…as far as I know, you're the only one here - besides…me - who's in love with one of the newlyweds…'

'I thought you said you didn't love Lily?' I frowned at him.

'I don't,' he said shortly.

I finally understood. 'You're in love with _Potter_?'

'Jealous?' he smirked.

'Does he know?' My curiosity had officially gotten the better of me. I was actually having a civil conversation with Sirius Black.

'I-…I'm not sure. I tried to…to kiss him once back in sixth year, he didn't look me in the eye for three weeks afterwards. I think he thinks I'm over him now…he thinks I'm straight.'

'You're not?'

He shook his head slightly. He looked up from the pint he'd been nursing. 'It's none of your business anyway.'

I nodded and looked back at Lily and Potter. Lily Potter.

Merlin, all this shit should've turned so much different,' Black said bitterly.

'It didn't,' I replied coldly. The song ended and the dance floor began to empty.

Black stood up, sighing heavily. 'I better go congratulate the happy couple. Uh…we'll never talk about this conversation again?'

My mouth twisted slightly. 'Sounds good.'

Black left, an almost convincing smile painted on his face as he talked animatedly to Potter. I surveyed the two of them in disgust before standing up and going to the bar to get something a bit stronger than butterbeer.

_AN: I know it's not very likely but I just wanted to write it. Sorry for another angsty Sirius/James fic, I'm just in that sort of mood lately. I should write some fluffy Sirius/Remus now. And eh…please review. I'll even bribe you, I'll read and review all of your Harry Potter fics if you review mine ;D well, the one-shots anyway, and the longer ones too if I like the sound of them :D_


End file.
